


The Start of Training

by BakedTofu



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, I was stoned out of my mind when I wrote this if there was any confusion, Poetry, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedTofu/pseuds/BakedTofu
Summary: I know this is rated M, because it's a poem and pretty vague even though the meaning should be clear.. it's about E rated content... it just... isn't exactly explicit.
Relationships: Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	The Start of Training

Kiss me again, like you did earlier 

when you kissed every inch of me

So devoted

So eager to please 

Dying to please 

Desperately needing to please

and rightfully earn my praise 

There you are. 

_Yes_

Like that. 

Good boy. 

  
  


.

.

.

.

.

.

go lower now

  
  
  


Drink from me, like you did earlier 

Savor it, as you did then. 

You were starving, and it was the finest meal you’d had in your life. 

_Yes_

Like that. 

Good boy. 

_You’re doing so well_

_That._

Keep doing it. 

Keep doing it. 

Don’t stop-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_good_

.

.

.

_boy_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was bad I was high out of my mind when I wrote it.. I couldn't bring myself to fully replicate all the weird punctuation and spacing I was using on this because I thought it looked cool at the time. 
> 
> Btw if you ship Lenore & Hector, check out [@LenectorWeek](https://www.twitter.com/lenectorweek) on twitter for info on fan events (18+ only please, nsfw content is retweeted sometimes).


End file.
